


00:00

by Ragoniac



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV), Ragoney
Genre: M/M, lo que podríamos haber tenido en noche vieja, si raoul se hubiera quedado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragoniac/pseuds/Ragoniac
Summary: Noche Vieja en la que Raoul sigue en la Academia. Agoney y Raoul están enamorados.





	00:00

Aitana sin Cepeda en la academia no parece saber funcionar, así que Amaia intenta animarla con sus invenciones y ocurrencias. Le envuelve el cuello con uno de los collares de flecos que les han dejado esa Noche Vieja.  
  


A Raoul le da bastante miedo acercarse a Aitana. La mira con respeto desde la distancia, pues no sabe cómo mirarle a los ojos y decirle que lo siente por haber echado a Luis (por goleada).  
  


\- Cepeda no me hubiera tenido ninguna pena si se hubiera quedado él en vez de tú - le dice Agoney mientras se calza, una vez las chicas abandonan la habitación.  
  


Raoul pasa los brazos por la camisa blanca que ha decidido llevar esa noche e intenta no darle más vueltas al tema, pero no puede evitarlo. Aitana es amiga suya y siente que le ha quitado algo.  
  


\- Que la gente te haya elegido a ti no te hace el malo de la película - continúa el moreno.  
  


\- De la suya sí.  
  


\- ¿Y qué hay de la mía? Mi película, Raoul, menuda mierda sería si te hubieras ido.  
  


A Raoul se le escapa una risotada mientras lleva sus manos al botón más inferior de la camisa.  
  


\- ¿Blanca va bien? También la tengo en rosa.  
  


\- Mi niño, puedes salir en pijama si te apetece. Vas a seguir siendo el más bonito.  
  


\- Eso lo dices tú porque eres adicto a mis besos.  
  


\- No te voy a quitar la razón. Ven aquí.  
  


Raoul se acerca con paso seguro directo a él. Agoney se levanta de la cama con aire seductor y recorre con su mano el torso de Raoul. Aparta sus manos de los botones y empieza a abrocharlos lentamente, sin dedicarle una sola mirada. Le basta con que sienta el roce (voluntario y consciente) de sus manos en su abdomen.  
  


\- ¿Me quieres poner los zapatos también? - pregunta Raoul en un susurro.  
  


\- No vas a conseguir que me ponga de rodillas tan fácilmente.  
  


El comentario de Agoney hace que su caja torácica vibre con una carcajada. La mano de Agoney, en contacto con su cálida piel, recibe la carcajada como una caricia.  
  


Levanta la mirada, ahora sí, para hacer contacto visual. Las pupilas de ambos chicos están ligeramente dilatadas. Suspiran casi a la vez.  
  


Agoney fuerza un roce entre sus narices y le roba un beso rápido y seco. Continúa abrochando su camisa, esta vez con las manos de Raoul sujetando sus hombros.  
  


\- Voy a querer besarte. A las doce.  
  


Agoney, sorprendido, levanta la mirada de nuevo y suelta los botones para llevar sus manos a la nuca del rubio.  
  


\- Pero no voy a poder hacerlo - continúa.  
  


\- Lo sé, mi niño.  
  


\- Pero voy a querer hacerlo, ¿lo sabes? Voy a querer gritar que te quiero.  
  


\- No hace falta que lo hagas. Te cambio cualquier grito por un beso antes de dormir.  
  


\- Tonto - ríe Raoul, ligeramente sonrojado. - Eso lo tienes siempre. Pídeme algo más grande.  
  


\- Un beso antes de dormir es grande.  
  


\- Algo grande que no tengas.  
  


\- Un beso antes de dormir, todas las noches.  
  


\- Ago... - le da un suave manotazo y deja que su mano repose en su pecho.  
  


\- No lo has entendido, Raoul. Todas las noches. Todas.  
  


Raoul mide sus palabras, las mima, las escucha cien veces en sus oídos. _Quiere vivir con él. Vivir, vivir._  
  


\- Te prometo - empieza Raoul y toma aire. - _Que vamos a volvernos eternos._  
  


\- Me vale.  
  


\- Pides poco, Agoney. Pides poco.  
  


Le roba un beso que le corta la respiración. Las manos de Agoney amenazan con introducirse en su rubia melena, así que Raoul las detiene antes de que la posibilidad se haga real.  
  


\- Podemos darnos un beso a las doce si fingimos que ya son las doce - dice Raoul.  
  


\- Me gusta... cómo piensas.  
  


\- Me gusta que sean las doce.  
  


\- Feliz año - lo susurra, su acento canario desperezando todas y cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de Raoul.  
  


\- Feliz año.  
  


Se besan. Lenta y pasionalmente. Agoney siente la promesa de Raoul en sus labios, siente que lleva razón, que van a ser eternos, imparables. Sus lenguas juegan, como sus manos. Son todo amor. Se buscan porque se quieren sentir, les gusta sentirse cerca.  
  


Una de las manos de Agoney descienden por el pecho de Raoul y se paran en su cintura, tirando de ella para acercar más sus cuerpos, si eso es posible.  
  


Se separan lo justo para respirar y verse borrosos por la cercanía.  
  


\- O salimos ya o nos echarán de menos.

 

Salen de la habitación con una diferencia de dos minutos: los que tarda Raoul en abrocharse la camisa y ponerse los zapatos. Se retoca el pelo en el primer espejo que encuentra y sonríe cuando divisa a Agoney al fondo del pasillo con Miriam.

  
\- Pero bueno, la rubia, qué guapa se ha puesto ella - bromea la gallega.

  
\- Es que tengo unas ganas de que sean las doce...

  
Lanza una mirada cómplice a Agoney, quien la coge al vuelo. _Tengo ganas de comerte a besos,_ en otras palabras. 

\- Joder, no sabes cuántas.

El tono de Agoney es demasiado serio para la poca seriedad de la conversación objetiva, por lo que se gana una mirada confundida de Miriam. Ella, cómplice del romance silenciado entre los dos chicos, prefiere no preguntar.

El resto de compañeros ya están empezando a cenar. Amaia y Alfred comparten miradas coquetas y poco disimuladas mientras beben de sus respectivos vasos. Aitana, un alma en pena, habla con Ana y Roi. Nerea aguarda a la llegada de sus amigos.

\- ¿Te sientas a mi lado o eso te va a poner peor? - Agoney susurra tan bajito que Raoul tarda en entenderlo, pero agradece su discreción.

\- Voy a estar peor si te tengo lejos y me empiezas a provocar, que nos conocemos.

Comparten una cena dinámica en la que se cuentan historias de Noche Vieja con sus familias y amigos, fiestas que se les han ido de las manos, ocasiones en las que las uvas las comieron en el trabajo, otras en las que se habían quedado dormidos... Lo pasan muy bien, tan bien que olvidan que viven en un plató durante un rato. 

Se acomodan en el sofá para esperar a la hora de las campanadas y algunos empiezan a ponerse nerviosos. Todos abren los cotillones que les han regalado para ponerse gorritos y tonterías varias. 

Raoul deja que Agoney le ponga el collar de flecos naranjas que él también se ha puesto. Es curioso que, siendo el mismo detalle, les quede tan diferente. Raoul vestido de blanco y Agoney de negro. 

Algunos pensarán que Raoul y Agoney son opuestos, cuando en realidad se trata de complementarios.

Piezas de puzzle que han encontrado la manera correcta de encajar. 

Se acercan las campanadas. Todos sujetan sus uvas con las manos temblorosas. Todos miran con atención la pantalla, cómo baja la bola, los cuartos y...

La primera campanada.

\- ¡Una! - grita Alfred. 

Para la cuarta ya no se le entiende.

\- ¡Cyatfgo! - aun así, lo intenta.

\- ¡Cinco! - grita Raoul sin ningún problema. - Aquí uno tiene la boca grande. 

Agoney intenta remediarlo, pero no puede evitar que la uva salga disparada de su boca. Raoul estalla en carcajadas pero no para de introducirse uvas en la boca. 

\- ¡Feliz año!

Celebran entre abrazos y carcajadas. Agoney tiene la risa floja y por ello no sabe qué hacer cuando solo le queda por abrazar a Raoul. Este último, con los ojos cálidos y brillantes, le mira de arriba a abajo. Con unos dedos temerosos, coge el collar que cuelga del cuello de Agoney y tira ligeramente para atraerlo a su cuerpo. Cuando está demasiado cerca, cuela sus brazos por la cintura del moreno y lo fuerza en un abrazo sin compromiso y con mucha dulzura.

Agoney esconde el rostro en el cuello de Raoul y envía escalofríos con cada respiración que choca contra su piel.

\- Dios.... - susurra Raoul. 

\- Lo sé.

Rompen el abrazo sin mirarse demasiado y se unen al resto. Saben que si vuelven a mirarse, será la última vez que lo hagan sin comerse a besos justo después. Y todavía es pronto para desaparecer en la habitación.

\- Un saludo a los compañeros que están fuera, y a la familia - dice Aitana, mirando a la cámara. 

\- Sí, sí. Cepeda, tío, te echo de menos - dice Roi.

\- Thalía, espero que lo estés pasando muy bien - añade Nerea.

\- ¡Y Pablo! Qué te quiero, Pablo. 

\- Raoul, te quiero.

Raoul teme haber escuchado bien, pero teme más haber escuchado mal. Gira discretamente su rostro hacia el canario y le ve levantar la copa en dirección a la cámara antes de dar media vuelta y sonreír a Nerea. Raoul siente que va a morir de paro cardíaco y Agoney es capaz de sonreír como si nada.

*

Hace ya rato que la fiesta ha acabado, pero algunos siguen bailando al ritmo de la música, cada vez con menos energías. 

Raoul se podría caer de cansancio al suelo, pero Agoney sigue dándolo todo con Ana y no se perdería ni uno de sus movimientos de cadera por nada del mundo.

\- ¡Rubio! ¡Baila conmigo! - le grita por encima de la música.

Raoul vacila en sus pasos pero acaba ofreciéndole la mano para poder acercarlo a su cuerpo. _Es tarde_ , piensa, _no habrá cámaras. Y, si las hay, que les jodan, no aguanto más._

Agoney se sorprende por la fuerza con la que Raoul junta sus caderas y por la cercanía imposible de mantener entre sus rostros. 

\- Si me dices que son las doce, no voy a dudar en hacerlo ahora mismo - advierte con el tono canario más marcado que nunca.

\- Son las doce, son las doce, son las doce - Raoul repite conforme acerca más y más sus labios, uniéndolos en una humedad desesperada.

Agoney recibe su lengua con ansia. Quiere devorarlo entero. Quiere besar cada centímetro de su piel. Quiere... quiere. Y le encanta sentirse querido por las manos que ahora se aferran a sus nalgas para eliminar cualquier espacio entre ambos cuerpos.

Tampoco quieren ser el centro de atención de los que quedan bailando, así que, tras dos excitantes choques de caderas, Raoul tira de Agoney para conducirlo por los pasillos hasta las duchas. 

Comprueba con un golpe en la puerta que no hay nadie y, con los labios de Agoney sobre su cuello, abre y cierra la puerta tras ellos. Una vez está cerrada bajo seguro, se separan y se miran. Se miran con tanto hambre que a Raoul se le agita todavía más la respiración. 

\- Eres... - empieza Agoney.

Pero Raoul no quiere escuchar piropos, no quiere declaraciones en unas duchas porque son el sitio más íntimo en ese maldito plató. Raoul quiere sentirle cerca, saber que siente lo mismo que él, las mismas ganas de fundirse en una batalla de besos para declarar ganador a lo que les une. 

Se lanza a su cuello y no teme mientras desabrocha los pantalones de Agoney, algo más ajustados que antes. El simple pensamiento de Agoney deseando a Raoul tanto como Raoul desea a Agoney le envía al límite. Consigue controlarlo succionando con más intensidad la marcada clavícula del moreno, las manos del cual trabajan rápido desabrochando los botones que horas antes había querido abrochar.

Se deshacen de sus prendas. Las lanzan sin cuidado y las dejan caer donde ellas prefieren. No piensan perder un solo beso por estar pendientes de otras cosas.

Les duelen los labios, pero no pueden dejar de besarse. Raoul ataca al pecho de Agoney y besa cada centímetro de él en una línea descendiente que Agoney siente que va a acabar con él. 

Cada vez más erecto, más mojado, más besado, más querido. Baja la mirada para encontrarse con un Raoul despeinado y sensual jugar con el elástico de su ropa interior. 

Besa su miembro por encima de la tela y Agoney deja caer la cabeza con fuerza contra la puerta. Conduce su mano al pelo de Raoul y lo acaricia. Vuelve a dirigirle una mirada cómplice a la que Raoul responde mientras se deshace de la última prenda que les separa. 

Primero juega con sus manos, lenta y dolorosamente, mientras mira pícaramente a Agoney. Regala un pequeño beso que sacude el cuerpo de Agoney. Qué poderosos son los besos cuando más se necesitan y donde más se necesitan. Otro beso. Otro. Un último beso con los ojos conectados. Para su siguiente paso va a necesitar adoptar una postura menos conectada a la del chico moreno que se deja mimar.

Cuando siente el calor de la boca de Raoul alrededor de su miembro, deja ir un suspiro. Un suspiro que lleva al límite a Raoul, otra vez. _Este chico va a acabar conmigo,_ piensa mientas vuelve a introducir el despierto miembro de Agoney en su boca.

Sus labios suben y bajan, humedeciendo y excitando la zona cada vez más. Siente los dedos de Agoney jugar con su pelo y los necesita más cerca.

\- Raoul... - la voz está tan rasgada que el nombrado no necesita más. Se distancia del cuerpo de Agoney, todavía masturbándole ligeramente y le indica con una mirada que se tumbe junto a él, en el suelo. 

\- Si te pido que me hagas el amor, ¿lo harás? - el deseo en la voz de Raoul es tan claro que lo único que puede hacer Agoney a modo de respuesta es acabar de desvestirlo y comenzar a besar su abdomen.

Siente los músculos del abdomen de Raoul contraerse con cada beso, lo siente deshacerse bajo su tacto y no le puede gustar más. Rodea con los labios la zona que más necesita ser besada, pero no la besa todavía. Raoul parece aceptar la condición de Agoney, pues une sus manos sobre el pelo del canario para evitar la tentación de llevarlas allá donde las necesita. Deja que Agoney juegue con él.

Besa su ingle con la succión suficiente como para hacerse notar pero no dejar marca y continua regalando besos por su cadera. Dirige la lengua hasta el interior del muslo y deposita un beso seguro. 

Lanza una mirada a Raoul, tumbado en el suelo, piernas rodeando el cuerpo del chico que mima cada centímetro de su piel, ojos cerrados y labios entreabiertos.

\- Joder, Raoul, eres precioso.

Le arranca los colores más todavía, si cabe, y continua besando su muslo, ahora sí, acercándose con seguridad a su miembro. Lo arropa con sus labios y lo hace crecer con cada lametazo que regala. Como recompensa, los gemidos de Raoul envían latigazos a su propio miembro. Se lleva una de sus manos para aliviar un poco de tensión en sí mismo.

\- No, no, no, no - escucha a Raoul. - Yo, déjame a mí.

Agoney deja ir su miembro y dirige la mano al abdomen de Raoul, donde aplica un poco de presión antes de introducir la totalidad de su miembro en su boca, arrancando un gemido dulce pero desesperado del pequeño que empieza a temblar bajo su tacto.

\- Por favor, házmelo - es una súplica. Una tan real que a Agoney le duele. Y por ello no tarda en empezar a estimular la entrada del chico para hacerlo lo más placentero y cómodo posible.

Su lengua, sus labios, sus dedos, su miembro. Raoul lo quiere y necesita todo. Una vez lo siente dentro, los labios de Agoney se sellan en su cuello en una promesa de no dejarlo ir. Parpadea con velocidad las lágrimas que se acumulan en sus ojos por la incomodidad de las primeras embestidas, pero no tarda en acostumbrarse a ellas y empezar a disfrutarlas.

\- Bésame - le pide. 

Agoney sale de su escondite en el cuello y deja los labios al cuidado de los suyos. Son un lío de labios, brazos y piernas. Son ellos. Sus lenguas juegan a pelearse. Sus caderas se echan de menos cuando no están la una contra la otra y por eso tardan bien poco en reencontrarse entre embestida y embestida.

Agoney pasa uno de sus brazos bajo la rodilla de Raoul para obtener un mejor acceso y acomodar más al chico. Sus penetraciones se profundizan con la nueva postura y gimen en sus bocas, acallando el deseo en besos húmedos que prometen muchas cosas.

Agoney deshace el beso a la vez que para de moverse dentro de Raoul. Quiere, necesita, verle.

  
Sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos más despiertos que nunca. La frente que está bañada en sudor, el cabello totalmente víctima de su amor. Un cuello marcado por besos y un pecho agitado. Agoney quiere dárselo todo, quiere entregarse a él como nunca ha querido nada. _Joder, rubio_ , piensa, _quiero estar siempre contigo._

\- Te quiero. Mucho - le confiesa.

Raoul lleva sus manos a su nuca y tira de él. Atrapa sus labios en un beso corto que para para responderle.

\- Siempre, Agoney. Siempre.

Levanta la cadera para encontrar a la otra y volver a sentir a Agoney moverse dentro de él, testigo de sus puntos más débiles y sus besos más honestos. 

Son pocas las embestidas que necesitan para fundirse en un orgasmo conjunto que acaba con ellos. Olvidan, por un segundo, todo. Solo son ellos, piel contra piel. Los labios de Raoul han acogido el cuello de Agoney como refugio y le regala un último beso de agradecimiento antes de que ambos chicos se preparen para salir de esa habitación.

\- Quiero esto siempre, Agoney. Más te vale venirte a vivir conmigo cuando salgamos de aquí.

Abandonan las duchas y se dirigen a la habitación, donde pasan la primera noche del año arropados por sus propios brazos entrelazados. No necesitan más.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, bueno, bueno. Muy pedido este shot y muchas ganas las mías de escribirlo. Espero que os haya gustado y espero que no os canséis de mí porque tengo muchas ideas y me gustaría ir publicándolas cuando haya bajonas por el fandom.  
> Muchas, muchas gracias por todas las cosas buenas que habláis de "Lagom" y "Por un momento" porque sois unos amores de personas, de verdad. Y me encanta que os llegue lo que escribo.


End file.
